807 Front Page News
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.07 immediately follows 8.06. If you haven’t done so, please read all episodes, 1 through 6, prior to reading 8.07.
1. Teaser

**8.07 Front Page News**

_(Previously viewed segments are important to the storylines you are about to read)_

**Previously on the Gilmore Girls**…

LORELAI: …I have two suggestions for you… sell my house… and maybe find a bigger place… together.

LUKE: I guess the choice is clear… We remodel… again.

CUT

LORELAI: (She leans back on the bench and looks out) So Jackson walked home to get the car for you?

SOOKIE: (Smiles, and nods) He's too good for me.

LORELAI: (Smiles again adoringly) You deserve the best. (Pause) I hope to have that one day. (Looks at Sookie) What you have with Jackson.

CUT

LUKE: (Makes it sound more official) Lorelai, will you marry me?

CUT

LORELAI: (At FND) Luke and I have something to share

EMILY: What is it? What? Are you pregnant? (Lorelai makes yet another confused and outraged face) You're pregnant!?

CUT

LORELAI: Luke asked me to marry him, and I said yes.

EMILY: (Randomly) Don't you think it's too soon?

LORELAI: (Makes a face) What?

CUT

EMILY: (Randomly speaks up) I want to be a part of the wedding. I want to help plan it. (Everyone looks at her again)

LORELAI: Oh my god! Is it bipolar night in Emily-land?!

CUT

JACKSON: (With an exhausted smile) She's here.

LORELAI: (Gasps very slightly) It's a she?!

JACKSON: (Nods) Yeah… Victoria Leigh Bellville.

CUT

LORELAI: How's everything? Meet anyone new?

RORY: I don't think I'm ready for that yet.

CUT

LORELAI: How is your new job?

RORY: It's going great so far. I really like the people, they are so much fun...but...

LORELAI: But?

RORY: ... there's this guy. I don't get a good vibe from him... (a shot of Nate walking away as Rory tries to engage in some conversation – then it cuts to Rory noticing Lorelai's distracted expression) Are you okay?

LORELAI: (Sighs, then smiles) I'm fine.

CUT

LUKE: You left for work very early this morning… what's going on with you?

LORELAI: Nothing's going on with me.

LUKE: Are you sure?

LORELAI: (Fakes a chuckle) Yes, I'm sure.

CUT

EMILY: (Seeing Lorelai distant) Lorelai. (Lorelai doesn't respond — and her eyes express that her mind is million miles away) Lorelai! Tell me what's going on.

LORELAI: (Wanting desperately to confide in someone — even if it's Emily, she holds back her tears) I think I may be pregnant.

EMILY: (Even more surprised) What?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) But I don't know for sure. (She looks down at her hands, then smiles through her 'almost' tears) But I want to be so bad. I didn't know I did until I suspected that I could be. But I'm afraid (Emily is stunned at her gradual increase of emotions)… I'm afraid that I will find out that I'm not.

CUT

EMILY: (Sternly she walks over to the wall table and grabs her purse). Come.

LORELAI: (Confused) Mom? Where are we going?

CUT

STATE DIRETION:  
Emily pacing the room with boxes of pregnancy tests on the bed.

STAGE DIRECTION:  
Lorelai, tentatively stares at herself in the mirror as she places the pregnancy test on the counter.

CUT

EMILY: (Swallows a bit before she speaks) Well?

LORELAI: (Cautiously) Déjà vu. Only 23 and a half years later.

EMILY: (With a tentative expression, she takes a small breath) I see. (She doesn't know what to say).

LORELAI: Go ahead mom… I know you want to give me the speech. (She stands there in front of her mother, waiting for her to go off on her)

Pause.

EMILY: (Composes herself, and sighs) I guess the wedding dress will need to be altered. (She goes back to organizing the boxes into a bag).

LORELAI: (Confused at Emily's non responsiveness) That's it?

EMILY: I'm not planning on using up my final objection, Lorelai, if that's what you're hoping. (She returns to the boxes).

This makes Lorelai smile. Camera closes in on her face.

_TEASER FOLLOWS DIRECTLY AFTERWARD…_

**TEASER**

INT. LORELAI'S CHILDHOOD BEDROOM – THURSDAY MORNING

Emily takes the bag full of pregnancy tests as she makes her way to the door. She wants to dispose of them.

LORELAI: (Lightly touches her stomach, still intoxicated by the news. Then she snaps out of it and looks up quickly) Mom! (Emily turns on her heel as she opens the door to the bedroom).

EMILY: Yes?

LORELAI: Don't tell anyone.

EMILY: (Confused, she closes the door and walks a few steps closer) What do you mean, don't tell anyone?

LORELAI: I don't want anyone else to know…

EMILY: (Cuts in) Well Lorelai, I think it will be difficult to keep that a secret when the second trimester comes along. (Sarcastically jokes) And I believe you're a little too old for me to send you to a private boarding school in Europe. I don't believe they do that anymore.

LORELAI: (Sighs) I meant… don't tell anyone until I break the news to Luke.

EMILY: (Still a bit surprised, she looks to her side to contemplate) Well…

LORELAI: (Earnestly) Promise me you won't tell anyone.

EMILY: (Finding it a difficult task) Not even your father?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) No one. Not until I share the news with Luke.

EMILY: (Sighs, still finding it a difficult task) Fine… as long as you call me as soon as it happens. (Stresses) I've never kept a secret from your father before…

LORELAI: (She smiles and closes her eyes for a moment) I promise. (Sincerely) Thank you, mom.

EMILY: (Sighs as well) Well then… now that's settled, I should get rid of these (as she gestures to the bag, she turns on her heel. However, Lorelai makes her turn again).

LORELAI: (With a faint, childlike manner) Mom? (Emily senses the different tone, and turns immediately – then looks at Lorelai's face. Lorelai takes a moment before she questions Emily) Aren't you happy for me?

EMILY: (Another difficult task falls upon her – depicting emotions when it comes to her own daughter. She takes a moment to look directly at her in a tentative manner. Then with one classy nod, she replies) I am. (It's almost as if for a nanosecond, there was a smile – or the hint of one. Emily leaves the room).

This makes Lorelai smile at how times have changed (sort of). She sits down on the bed and contemplates.

OPENING CREDITS.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short teaser, I know. But this is how I wanted the scene, and didn't see it requiring more. I will update with the second segment as soon as possible. Any predictions as to how this episode will play out?

I just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for the reviews. And also wanted to let you know what my plans are in regards to this series.

As you may be aware, I began this series back in June and didn't really think I would carry on. However, with your support – I feel that I can reach 22 episodes. I believe I'm ahead of schedule. If this was the real series, we would be viewing the 2nd or 3rd episode. So, in light of the holiday season just around the corner, I will be taking a long break after 8.10 (or 8.11, if you really would like to see Christmas in Gilmore-land), and will return mid January with the new episodes. Also, upon my return – I plan on completing each episode (4 segments) within one week. I hope that's alright with you.

Stay tuned.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. LUKE'S DINER – THURSDAY AFTERNOON

The lunch rush is dying down. Taylor (who has just finished his lunch) is looking through a catalog at the counter. Caesar is attending to the customers as Luke looks through the receipts.

TAYLOR: (As he sees something in the catalog) Oh, look at that. Isn't that precious? (Luke tries not to care, and stares at his receipts instead. But Taylor looks up at him and positions the catalog so that Luke can see as well) Look at that awning.

LUKE: (Without moving his head, he takes a quick look at the page) What about it?

TAYLOR: It would be perfect for…

LUKE: (Cuts him off) Don't say "the diner"

TAYLOR: (Finishes)… but it is.

LUKE: Not listening to you, Taylor.

TAYLOR: Luke, the autumn colors are perfect for…

LUKE: No.

TAYLOR: (Rolls his eyes) We go through this every year.

LUKE: And every year, the answer is 'no'… so, why don't you do us both a favor and give up.

TALOR: (Sees another item in the catalog, and adoringly continues) Ohh, what a wonderful idea… a stone carved pumpkin – how festive.

To Luke's advantage, the phone rings…

LUKE: (With one step back, he answers) Luke's.

It's Tom on his cell phone at the crap shack.

TOM: Hey Luke, it's me…

Scene cuts between the interiors of the crap shack and the diner.

LUKE: (Recognizes the voice) Tom. What's going on?

TOM: I need you to come down here and take a look at the drywalls in the two new rooms.

LUKE: Oh sure.

TOM: (With his expressionless face, he instructs) Can you do that in the next 15 minutes? The boys are taking a lunch break right now. I want to get this thing moving after you see it.

LUKE: (Luke takes a look around to see if there are any more customers) I'll be there as soon as I can.

Luke hangs up. He quickly places the stack of receipts in the register.

TAYLOR: Well, what about the pumpkin?

LUKE: No.

TAYLOR: But…

LUKE: (As he makes his way around the counter, he cuts Taylor off) Caesar, I'll be gone for about an hour.

CAESAR: Okay, boss!

Luke walks out the door.

CUT to EXT. LUKE'S DINER

As Luke walks down the steps, he runs into Lorelai walking towards the diner. Both determined to get where they are going, they almost collide into one another.

LUKE: (With a slight chuckle, and his hands slightly holding her shoulders) Hey.

LORELAI: (Chuckles as well) Hey. Where are you off to in a hurry?

LUKE: (With hand gestures) Tom called, he wants me to go check out the drywall before their break is over.

LORELAI: (With an expression that can only described as a mix of disappointment that she doesn't get to talk to him right then and relief that she gets to ponder a bit more) Oh… okay then… I'll talk to you when you get back. Or I will stop by after I get something to eat.

LUKE: (Smiles) Okay. (But stares at her face for a bit, not wanting to move) How was your meeting with Emily?

LORELAI: It was fine… ugh… (closes her eyes to focus on anything other than the obvious) … yeah… just fine. (Then shakes her head) You should go… Tom's probably waiting.

LUKE: Yeah… I'll talk to you later (he leans in and gives her a quick kiss).

LORELAI: (Smiles) See ya. (Luke walks around her and further away as Lorelai watches).

Clearly having a lot on her mind, she drags herself into the diner.

CUT to INT. LUKE'S DINER

Lorelai absently walks in and takes a seat next to Taylor (who sees a chance to get his way about the diner's exterior appearance).

TAYLOR: (To his delight) Ah, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Realizes who it is) Taylor. Hi.

TAYLOR: You have _got _to talk to that fiancé of yours. (Lorelai, hungry, and her eyes half-crunched she tries to decipher) You have to get him to decorate this place – or at least the exterior in time for the holidays.

LORELAI: It's only September, Taylor.

TAYLOR: (With semi-flamboyant hand gestures) Yes, and before you know it – it will be Halloween, then Thanksgiving, and then…

LORELAI: (Nods) Christmas. I know. (To get Taylor off her back) I will talk to him. ( Taylor goes back to his catalog and flips through the pages as if he's looking for something particular).

CAESAR: (As he walks behind the counter, he pulls a mug and pours some coffee) Hey Lorelai, anything to eat?

LORELAI: (Thankful for the coffee) Yes, Caesar – I'm starving. (Looks up at the board for the special) The Cajun burger with extra 'extra' curly fries, please.

CAESAR: You got it.

After uttering those words, she blinks as she realizes something – it's as if she finally realizes that she's eating for two – she very subtly looks at her stomach but her thoughts are interrupted again…

TAYLOR: Ah! (He finds the item, and leans in to show her) This is what I envision outside this diner.

Lorelai fakes a smile, and nods.

Scene fades.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Rory is at her desk scrolling through information. Seeing Rob (the Managing Editor) walking by, she jumps off her seat, takes a stack of folders from her desk, and follows him.

RORY: (A few steps behind him) Rob?

ROB: (Still walking, he looks behind him) Oh, hey Rory.

RORY: (Catches up to his pace, and stretches out her hands to reveal the stack of folders) Do you have any more?

ROB: (Does a double take as he still continues to walk) You're finished already?

RORY: Yeah.

ROB: I gave those to you this morning.

RORY: Yeah, I backed up all the edits on the server. (Rob raises his eyes) I know… when I get started… I can't stop.

ROB: (With a smile, he takes the folders form her) Well then… I suggest you slow down a tad, Rory. We will run out of work pretty quickly.

RORY: Okay, I will pace myself.

ROB: (Abruptly stops – and so does Rory) You know what? I think you're ready for some heavy topics… (he starts walking again, but in the opposite direction) I think Nate has some articles on his queue…

RORY: (Surprised at the mention of the name, she rushes to catch up to Rob ) Nate?

They quickly arrive at Nate's office. We see him very intensely reading something.

ROB: (Knocks on the open door) Hey Nate, got a minute?

NATE: (Looks up at both Rob and Rory) Sure (motions for them to come in as he looks back down at the article – then he marks something and sets it down) What's up? (Rory takes a step forward into his office, but Rob stays behind)

ROB: (Rob continues to stay by the door, and instructs as he starts to walk away) Rory can take over some of your edits.

NATE: Sure. (Rob leaves the scene as Rory stands still awkwardly. Nate looks up at her) There should be a folder on my server… I will give you access to it.

RORY: Oh ok, thanks. (Rory steps back and starts to walk away).

NATE: Rory _Gilmore_, was it?

RORY: (Turns awkwardly and nods) Ugh… yeah.

NATE: Thanks (and goes back to his work).

Rory stands there for a moment, then realizing that it was the end of their conversation, she walks away.

INT. CRAP SHACK GARAGE – THURSDAY EVENING

Camera enters the garage, where there's lots of boxes and wrapped furniture. We see Lorelai looking for something in particular. She looks through the labeled boxes. Luke enters the garage after hearing a bit of noise.

LUKE: (Sees Lorelai) Hey.

LORELAI: (Jumps a bit) Ah! (She shouts with her hand placed on her chest, caught off guard. Then she sighs)

LUKE: Sorry. Sorry.

LORELAI: It's okay… it's okay.

LUKE: (Looks around at all the boxes) What are you looking for?

LORELAI: (Tries to brush it off by looking through the stuff) Oh… just… (mumbles) justaboxnothing.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: (Stops and stands straight) Nothing really, just looking for … ugh …. Needles.

LUKE: Needles?

LORELAI: Yeah, my knitting kit… needles… (nods) knitting needles… kit. (Luke looks on confused)

LUKE: Oh, let me help you.

LORELAI: No, no… (gestures) I can find them. I don't want you to waste your time…

LUKE: It's not a wa…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off) I can find them… really. Plus you have to get back to the diner.

LUKE: Oh.

LORELAI: Yeah… yeah… (Smiles and tilts her head) I will see you at the apartment?

LUKE: (Confused) Ugh… yeah. Sure. (He gives her a quick peck on the forehead, then nods and walks away).

LORELAI: Bye.

As soon as Luke walks out, she looks around vigorously for the box. She finds it behind some other boxes. She opens it, and takes out the first tin box she sees. Dusting off the top, she holds it close to her.

CUT to INT. RANDOM ROOM IN THE DRAGONFLY INN – MINUTES LATER

STAGE DIRECTION:  
Camera moves in as Lorelai is seated on the bed opening the tin box. She takes out one of Rory's first onesies. She lays it carefully next to her on the bed… then reaches into the box to get something else. We see her pick up a small picture album. She turns the pages and finds some loose pictures, one of which is a photograph of her at the age of 16 – holding baby Rory in her arms. Lorelai, through her thoughts, manages to smile a bit. Then she carefully places the photograph back and continues to flip through the album.

Scene fades.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – FRIDAY MORNING

Richard and Emily are at the dining table having breakfast. Emily is very distracted by the cell phone sitting next to her plate of food. She keeps looking at it as Richard continues to read his newspaper and drink his tea. After a bite of her eggs, Emily places her utensils on the plate and opens the cell phone, checks it, and sets it back on the table. Then she goes back to her breakfast.

RICHARD: (As he looks through his wallstreet journal) What google has managed to accomplish in just a few years, is amazing.

EMILY: (Not caring) Yes. I'm sure. (She sighs again and looks at her cell phone, then wonders) Is your cell phone working?

RICHARD: (Looks over his glasses) My cell phone?

EMILY: Yes, is it working (looks at her phone)?

RICHARD: Oh, last time I received a call on my cell phone, it did. (Curiously asks as Emily pays no attention) Waiting for an important call, Emily?

EMILY: What? Shh! (Looks to the side as if she heard something – although there was no sound) Was that the phone? (She quickly gets up off her seat and walks to the living room).

Scene fades on Richard's confused face.

INT. GILMORE M ANSION – LATER THAT EVENING – FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

Scene opens as Emily opens the front door for her daughter. With Richard and Rory chatting in the living room – Emily tries not to be obvious as she contains her angry glare.

EMILY: Hello. You're 5 minutes late.

LORELAI: (Trying to unsuccessfully avoid her eyes) Yeah, I know… but I was stuck behind this…

EMILY: (Glaring at her daughter) I don't care.

LORELAI: Okay.

They walk into the living room.

RICHARD: Well hello there.

LORELAI: Hi dad.

RORY: (Smiles and stands up to greet her mother) Hi mom.

RICHARD: (Inquires) Oh, Luke's not joining us?

EMILY: (As she sits in her seat, sarcastically adds) Yes, where is that fiancé of yours?

LORELAI: (Frowns at Emily) He had some stuff to do at the diner. (Emily rolls her eyes and sips on her drink)

RICHARD: Ah. (at the cart) Lorelai, would you like your usual Martini?

LORELAI: Oh (shakes her head) actually (stammers a bit) I… I… t-think I will start off with water first. (Sees Emily's evil smirk)

RORY: (Surprised) Water?

LORELAI: (Tilts her head at her daughter – trying to avoid Emily) Yeah… yeah… (lies) I'm really thirsty for water… for some reason.

RICHARD: Alright. Water it is.

LORELAI: Thank you, dad.

EMILY: (Slightly clears her throat – Lorelai fights it) So how was your day, Lorelai? Do anything interesting?

LORELAI: My day? Oh, it was fine.

EMILY: Well, just fine? Tell us what you were up to today.

LORELAI: Nothing, really. The usual… work… (diverts the topic) Rory, what did you do today? Do anything fun?

EMILY: (Before Rory could respond) We've already heard about Rory's day.

LORELAI: Oh.

Richard and Rory look at each other sensing something is going on.

EMILY: (Frustrated, stands up) Lorelai, I would like to speak with you in the kitchen. (Emily starts walking)

LORELAI: (Her attempts to dodge that Emily bullet didn't pan out) Oh, I didn't finish my water yet.

EMILY: Bring your water.

The two ladies leave the scene.

RICHARD: (Curiously asks his granddaughter) What do you think that is about?

RORY: (Confused, shakes her head) I have no idea… but I'm glad I'm not involved. (Richard chuckles with a nod).

CUT to GILMORE KITCHEN

The maid is prepping a dish for the night.

EMILY: (Unusually polite) Gladice, would you be kind enough to give us a few minutes – please?

LORELAI: (Sets her glass on the counter and stands on the opposite side of the island and smiles at her as Gladice nods and walks out of the kitchen. Then she tries to divert the eventual topic) Wow, you've had Gladice around for a while… haven't you?

EMILY: Don't change the subject.

LORELAI: We weren't really talking about anything.

EMILY: (Sternly) You know what I mean, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Looks at the granite top of the island) Ugh…

EMILY: (As she leans in and _softly_ shouts) You haven't told him yet?!

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes and looks around) Shh.

EMILY: I can't believe you haven't told him yet!

LORELAI: (Pouting) I'm going to.

EMILY: (Sarcastically) When? When he realizes that the mound on your stomach is not an allergic reaction to whatever junk you ate?

LORELAI: When I have everything figured out.

EMILY: What do you mean by 'everything figured out' – what does that even mean?

LORELAI: I'm going to… okay, mom? I'm going to.

EMILY: (Shakes her head) I can't keep this a secret anymore.

LORELAI: (Earnestly) Please do not tell anyone.

EMILY: (Calms down a bit) What is it that you're trying to figure out, Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Pauses and takes a minute as she doodles on the counter top with her index finger - with the help of the water travelling down on her glass) I just…

EMILY: What?

LORELAI: Last time I was pregnant… I was all alone…

EMILY: (Looks at her sternly) That was your decision.

LORELAI: But I don't know if I'm capable of sharing this baby… I'm afraid that I will fail… that I will exclude Luke like I excluded all of you when I was raising Rory. I mean, I was afraid… I didn't know what I was doing… but I learnt how to take care of her… alone. I just don't want to fail Luke…

EMILY: (Sighs as she starts to understand her a bit – but that's no excuse. She looks up and very confidently responds) You learnt how to raise Rory and take care of her on your own… and now you will learn how to share that responsibility with the father (gestures) of that child. That's all there is to it, Lorelai. (Emily sighs and walks out of the kitchen).

Scene fades as Lorelai stands next to the island processing Emily's words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will return with segment three as soon as possible. Please keep in mind it's a progressing episode and we're only halfway through. Ponder on Lorelai's thought process and let me know what your own thoughts are.

Thank you.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE **

INT. POOL HOUSE – SATURDAY EARLY MORNING 

Scene opens on a loud knock on the front door. We see a very sleepy Rory dragging herself to answer the door.

RORY: (Still very much asleep, sees who it is through the glass and frowns. As she opens) Paris?

PARIS: (As she enters with a small traveling bag, she nods) Nice to see you too.

RORY: (Shakes her head, and gives Paris a hug) Oh, it's definitely nice to see you. Where have you been? I haven't heard from you since you sent me a postcard from Bombay.

PARIS: It's "Mumbai" now. I called Lorelai on my way thinking you were still in Iowa – I thought some time in that crazy town of yours would help me. Your mother mentioned that you were living here – are you two on the outs again?

RORY: Oh no, I work for the Courant now.

PARIS: Oh (She turns to walk to the couch) I drove two hours from Harvard to see you.

RORY: Oh good, you started Medical school, I was starting to worry. (Walks over to the kitchen area to prepare some coffee) Where's Doyle?

PARIS: (Sets her bags on the couch, and walks over to the counter) I don't want to talk about him.

RORY: (Adhering to her wish) Oh, okay.

PARIS: (Not adhering to her own wish) He left me in Goa.

RORY: (Confused) What?

PARIS: He joined some Hare Krishna _ashram_ in Goa. I haven't seen him since July 20th.

RORY: (Taken by complete surprise) He left you for the Hare Krishnas?

PARIS: (Trying to act tough) Yes. Figures, all men are alike.

RORY: Not all men join the Hare Krishnas. (Amused) Did he shave his head, and everything?

PARIS: (Throws her hands in the air, and takes a seat on one of the bar stools) You know, I thought I was fine – I was busy with my new life as a medical student… I was already putting 24 hours of studying into my day…

RORY: (Cuts her off) What about sleep?

PARIS: There's this new pill…

RORY: (Holds her hand up) Paris, please don't tell me you're taking drugs.

PARIS: (Feeling guilty) Of course not. I just tried this pill one day – and it seriously keeps you awake for 24 hours.

RORY: (Concerned) Don't you dare take that again, you hear me? (Pours some coffee in two mugs and hands one to Paris – but second guesses it) On second thought, should I really be giving you coffee?

PARIS: You know, for a brief time… I thought he would be it.

RORY: (Sympathizes as she sits next to her) I'm so sorry about Doyle, Paris. I'm sure it was such a shock to you… all alone in India.

PARIS: Oh no, it wasn't a shock… we were arguing the whole time.

RORY: Oh.

PARIS: We finally made it to Goa and decided to explore the state alone. I ended up spending the night with a German hippie (Rory raises her eyes), and Doyle…

RORY: …joined an ashram.

PARIS: Right.

RORY: _The end_?

PARIS: Pretty much.

RORY: Just like that?

PARIS: Yes.

RORY: And you're okay with that?

PARIS: Of course I'm not okay with that. I miss him – but we came to the end of the road… and we had to part. Kind of like you and Logan.

RORY: (Sighs a little uncomfortably) Oh.

PARIS: Besides I forgot to get his number. So that's a bummer. (Takes a sip of her coffee)

RORY: (Confused) Doyle's?

PARIS: No, the German hippie.

RORY: Does he have a name?

PARIS: Rufus.

RORY: (Chuckles) You had a one-night-stand with a German hippie named Rufus?

PARIS: Stop it.

Scene fades.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – SATURDAY MORNING

Richard is in the living room reading his morning newspaper. Emily is in the dining room standing next to the dining table fidgeting. She peaks in the living room and sees Richard there. She takes a few steps – then suddenly walks faster, takes the book from side table (that she had left there earlier) – and quickly sits on the couch and opens it. Richard notices Emily's odd behavior over his newspaper, but decides not to inquire. He goes back to his papers.

Restless – and not entirely involved in the book, Emily sighs a few times… then looks over at Richard. She closes the book, and looks around the house.

RICHARD: (Looking over again) Is there something the matter, Emily?

EMILY: (Surprised at Richard's question) Oh no… not at all.

RICHARD: (As he lays the newspaper on his lap and takes off his reading glasses) Are you positive? You seem restless.

EMILY: No, no… I guess I need some fresh air.

RICHARD: (Suggests) Would you like to go to the club and walk around the grounds?

EMILY: With you?

RICHARD: I'd be more than happy to join you.

EMILY: (Shakes her head) Oh no… it's quite alright. (Suddenly decides) I think I'm going to do a bit of shopping.

RICHARD: Would you like…

EMILY: (Cuts him off) You don't have to feel obligated to join me, Richard.

RICHARD: Alright.

EMILY: (As she walks over to the wall table and picks up her purse) I'm not sure what time I will be back. So, I will have Gladys prepare some lunch for you around noon.

RICHARD: (Surprised at Emily's random behavior) You won't be back for lunch?

EMILY: It all depends.

RICHARD: It all depends on what, Emily?

EMILY: On… umm… (tries to come up with a response) … on my shopping. I haven't gone shopping for myself for a while now.

RICHARD: (Still confused by her actions) Well, alright.

EMILY: (Lingers a bit – then turns) Well then. See you later, Richard.

RICHARD: (With one eye raised) Enjoy your shopping.

Scene fades on Richard's confused face.

EXT. POOL HOUSE – LATER THAT MORNING

Camera on Richard as he walks to the pool house and knocks on the door. Rory (now showered and changed and ready for her day), opens the door.

RORY: Hey grandpa.

RICHARD: Good morning, Rory. May I come in?

RORY: Of course. (Paris who was reading a magazine on the couch, stands up to greet Richard)

INT. POOL HOUSE

RICHARD: (Sees her) Paris! What a pleasant surprise to see you here.

PARIS: (Walks up to him and shakes his hand) Hello Richard.

RICHARD: I heard you were in India.

PARIS: I was, and now I'm at Harvard slaving away.

RICHARD: So, what were your highlights? (Rory worries that this may start Paris back on the Doyle track)

PARIS: Highlights? Well, let's just say – there's a reason why Buddhism started in India. Enlightenment galore!

RICHARD: (Confused, looks behind at his granddaughter) I see.

RORY: (Picks up her laptop and some folders from the counter and moves close as she tries to change the topic) Paris arrived about an hour ago to spend the weekend with me.

RICHARD: Oh, that's very nice. (Turns to Rory) Forgive me for intruding… (Paris goes back to her magazine)

RORY: Oh no, no – no intrusion at all… what's up, grandpa?

RICHARD: You're grandmother suddenly decided to go shopping.

RORY: Uh oh. What did you do?

RICHARD: Yes, well – I am not quite sure yet, but I was hoping you knew something.

RORY: (Thinks) I don't think she has mentioned anything to me. But mom did say the wedding plans were very stressful.

RICHARD: (Raises his eyes) Ah… (as he stands up straight). Well then, (looks over at Paris as well) I will leave you two ladies to your weekend. It was lovely seeing you again, Paris.

PARIS: (Nods) You as well, Richard.

RICHARD: (To Rory) I will see myself out.

RORY: (Smiles as she watches Richard close the door behind him. Then she sighs and looks at Paris. As she lays the laptop and folders on the coffee table) So what would you like to do today? (Sits on a chair next to the couch)

PARIS: (As she sits back down and curiously opens one of the folders) Who is Nathan DiLuca?

RORY: (She opens her laptop) One of the editorial columnists at the Courant.

PARIS: (She reads further) "The Rise and Fall of Freedom" – hmm… (reads on, then starts to nod) Interesting. Hmm… (nods again) this is really good.

RORY: (Looks up briefly) Oh… yeah… it's okay.

PARIS: (Looks up at Rory) "Okay"? This is really good…

RORY: (Shrugs) Sure.

PARIS: (Notices a weird tone in Rory's voice) What's the story?

RORY: What story?

PARIS: Look, I'm all about criticism and putting down of others – but this piece seems to be really good. What's the story on this guy? Why do you hate him?

RORY: I don't hate him.

PARIS: Sure, you don't. Do you like him?

RORY: I don't even know him. (Takes a moment to clarify, she points with a pen in her hand) In fact, from the little I know – I don't think I like him.

PARIS: What do you know about him?

RORY: (As she goes back to her laptop) Did his undergrads in Journalism at Columbia…

PARIS: (nods) Controversial, but good school…

RORY: Interned at the New York Times.

PARIS: Ah.

RORY: Did his masters in Linguistics at University of Connecticut.

PARIS: Seriously? Columbia to University of Connecticut?

RORY: I know. But New York Times has pursued him a few times – and he has rejected every attempt. (Shakes her head) Makes me sick.

PARIS: Why does that make you sick?

RORY: (Starts to complain) People can only dream of having such an opportunity…

PARIS: _You_ dream of it… It doesn't mean everyone wants to work at the New York Times.

RORY: (Sighs) You're right. But I don't know… we haven't really hit it off.

PARIS: Hmm… (looks at the article again) it's a shame.

Scene fades on Rory looking at Paris.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Lorelai is in the kitchen fetching herself some coffee, when the kitchen phone rings. One of the kitchen staff answers the phone.

WAITER: Dragonfly Inn. Oh, hello Sookie (Lorelai looks over) – Yes, she's right here. (He hands the phone to Lorelai)

LORELAI: Thanks (speaks into the phone) Hello Sookie!

Scene cuts between the Inn and Sookie's house.

SOOKIE: (Whispers) Hello Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Smiles) How's baby Victoria?

SOOKIE: (Continues to whisper) Vickie is sleeping right now. I finally got her to sleep.

LORELAI: (Leaning against the counter) Ah, that's why you're whispering.

SOOKIE: Just calling to see if everything is okay.

LORELAI: Everything's running smoothly, Sookie. We miss you, but don't worry about anything – the inn is fine.

SOOKIE: Oh, sure… but I meant with you. I hope everything is okay with you.

LORELAI: (Starts to act guilty) What? What about me? Nothing is up with me.

SOOKIE: I didn't say something was up with you. It's just that… Jackson thought he saw your mother in Stars Hollow – so I figured you had a meeting with her today in town…

LORELAI: (Holds up her hand) What? _My_ mom?

SOOKIE: Yeah, Jackson swore that he saw her near Mrs. Kim's…

LORELAI: (Starts walking to the front of the inn with the phone in one hand, and a mug of coffee in the other) We weren't scheduled to meet today… (thinks)… or were we?

SOOKIE: Oh… maybe Jackson saw someone who looked like Emily. (Hears Vickie making a sound, so she whispers even more) Oh, I think Vickie is waking up. I have to go.

LORELAI: (As she reaches the check-in desk) Oh okay… give her a kiss for me!

Lorelai then looks at the phone a bit – wondering if Jackson in fact saw her mother, then she places it on the desk.

One of her employees walks by.

LORELAI: Oh hey, Derek… can you make sure we get the Walkers' room cleaned before they get back from their outing?

DEREK: (Nods, and walks away) Sure, Lorelai.

At that same moment, Patty and Babette enter the inn – impatiently looking around. Lorelai silently wonders what's going on. They spot the inn owner and walk over as quickly as possible.

PATTY: There you are!

BABETTE: Lorelai… sugar!

LORELAI: (Surprised by their behavior) Patty – Babette… what's going on?

PATTY: We came here to ask you the same thing!

LORELAI: (Thoroughly confused) Huh?

BABETTE: Is everything alright in Gilmore land, doll? Because (shakes her head at Patty) something has to be up if she's spending all day in Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: (Still confused) What?

BABETTE: (Surprised) Ohhh. You didn't know?

LORELAI: Know what?

PATTY: (Offers) Your mother…

BABETTE: (Nods) Yeah, Emily Gilmore… she's been in Stars Hollow all morning… It's like front page news.

LORELAI: _My_ mother? Are you sure?

BABETTE: It's either her or someone who looks exactly like her. (curiously) Say, does she have a twin sister?

LORELAI: No, she doesn't. Now, are you sure?

PATTY: Positive.

BABETTE: Now, I know old age hasn't been very kind to my eyes… but I'm pretty sure, doll.

LORELAI: (Sighs – not knowing what to think or say) Thank you, ladies.

With these words, Lorelai reaches behind the desk for her purse and rushes out the door.

Babette and Patty look at each other.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Lorelai is walking on the sidewalk looking around, hoping to find her mother. She turns a corner and heads towards the Kims. She sees Mrs. Kim sweeping the front pathway.

LORELAI: (With hand gestures, she tries to catch her breath) Oh good, you're here.

MRS. KIM: (Stops sweeping, and nods) Hello Lorelai. What can I do for you?

LORELAI: (Smiles through her exhaustion) Hello Mrs. Kim. (She opens her mouth to inquire)…

MRS. KIM: If you're looking for your mother, she isn't here.

LORELAI: (With a look of confusion) She isn't?

MRS. KIM: No, she left a few minutes ago – with the finest antique lamps to be found in North America. In very good condition too. (nods again) She's a bargainer, your mother.

LORELAI: (Looks around town) Yes… yes… she is. (Sighs and faces Mrs. Kim again) You didn't happen to see which direction she went, did you?

MRS. KIM: (Very bluntly) No.

LORELAI: (Wishing she had known more) Okay then… thank you. (Turns to leave)

MRS. KIM: Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Turns back again) Yes?

MRS. KIM: If you see Zach in the diner, please tell him dinner is at the house tonight and he is _not_ to be late.

LORELAI: (Obliges) Oh… sure. I will tell him. (Mrs. Kim nods in appreciation).

Lorelai walks back onto the sidewalk and looks around. Not even her mother's car can be found. Lorelai then slaps her forehead and starts looking in her purse for her cell phone.

LORELAI: Genius. (She finds it, and quickly dials a familiar number – after three rings) Come on Emily Gilmore… pick up. (Someone picks up)

RICHARD: Hello?

Scene cuts between the Gilmore Mansion and the streets of Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: (Confused) Dad?

RICHARD: (With a frown) Who is this?

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) Your long lost daughter. Where's mom?

RICHARD: Lorelai? Oh… Lorelai. It seems your mother forgot to take her cell phone with her.

LORELAI: Do you know where she is?

RICHARD: Well, I'm not quite sure… She just mentioned that she was going shopping. You can always try her car.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh… yes… I have that number. Thanks dad.

RICHARD: (Nods) Have a good afternoon, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Quickly hangs up and finds the number to her car – she presses the call button and holds the phone to her ear while looking around).

No answer. Lorelai sighs and places her phone in the pocket. She takes one last look around, and then crosses the street – heading directly to Luke's.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Lorelai enters the busy diner, finds a seat at the counter – and takes it. Zach comes around the corner.

ZACH: Hey Lorelai.

LORELAI: Hey Zach… your mother-in-law wanted me to remind you that dinner was at her place tonight… and that being late is not an option.

ZACH: (As he takes a couple of plates from a few customers) Gee, thanks.

Luke emerging from the back sees Lorelai and smiles.

LUKE: Hey stranger.

LORELAI: (Smiles as well) Hey back, stranger.

LUKE: Hungry?

LORELAI: Starving. Want to hear something bizarre?

LUKE: (Stops what he's doing) I'm afraid to.

LORELAI: The whole town has spotted Emily Gilmore wandering about – (Luke positions himself directly in front of her and listens intensely) but I've looked pretty much everywhere – and I haven't been able to find her. (Luke notices a car pull up next to the diner) It's like the loch ness monster…

LUKE: (Squints his eyes a bit, then raises them and goes back to his work as he calmly states) Loch ness monster alert.

LORELAI: (Quickly looks behind her and sees Emily reaching the sidewalk adjacent to Luke's diner, she jumps off her stool) I'll be right back.

Luke watches curiously as Lorelai walks out the door.

EXT. LUKE'S DINER (Scene cuts between the interior of the diner – as Luke cautiously looks on - and the exterior)

Lorelai makes her way down the few steps and around – she stops Emily.

LORELAI: Mom!

EMILY: (Abruptly stops and holds her chest for a moment) Lorelai, you scared me!

LORELAI: What are you doing?!

EMILY: I was shopping.

LORELAI: (Making a face) In _Stars Hollow_?

EMILY: (Firmly raises her eyes) Yes, in Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: I… it… it doesn't make sense. Stars Hollow is not exactly the hub of shopping excitement for you.

EMILY: (Raises her voice) Well I had to get out of the house since I'm not allowed to share the good news with your father…

LORELAI: (Becomes aware of the window next to them – possibly giving Luke a very close look at them - she tilts her head slightly and continues) Luke's probably watching us – so don't let him see what you're saying.

EMILY: (Confused, looks at the window and at Luke – who is tentatively watching them from behind the counter) Luke can read lips?

LORELAI: No… I don't know… but I don't want him to see… so look away from the window…

EMILY: (Frowns at Lorelai) This is ridiculous!

Luke looks on suspiciously.

LORELAI: You are shopping in Stars Hollow!

EMILY: The only way to keep my mouth shut was to get as far away from Richard as possible… and I didn't think about it… the next thing I know… I'm buying a dozen antique lamps in your town. It's not my fault!

LORELAI: Antique lamps?

EMILY: You better have a lot of space in that newly remodeled house of yours, Lorelai. Because they are all going to be yours come December 8th!

Lorelai sighs, and then looks at Luke a bit – then looks at her mother.

EMILY: (She looks away from the diner to continue) I hope you know that you have just taken away the first most joyous moment a father could ever experience. I understand your concerns, Lorelai – but you just have to figure this out faster. (Sighs as Lorelai looks down at the ground – at this point Luke is convinced something more than wedding planning is involved) I was actually coming here (gestures at the diner) to have some lunch… but I think I've lost my appetite… and will be heading home now. (Emily turns to leave).

Emily walks around the car as Lorelai slowly lifts her head and faces the window. She and Luke stare at each other for a moment as the scene fades.

--------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with final segment this weekend. So, Paris is back! Any thoughts?


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – SATURDAY AFTERNOON – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Lorelai is sitting on the couch patting Paul Anka – deep in though, she doesn't even realize someone walking in. Luke, with a plate of food in one hand, and a mug of coffee in the other – enters the apartment and sets them on the table.

LUKE: (Walks closer to her) You didn't have anything to eat.

LORELAI: (Realizes he's standing not 4 feet away from her) Oh, (shakes her head) yeah… I forgot.

LUKE: (Nods slightly, then with caution asks) Is everything okay with you and Emily?

LORELAI: (Leaving Paul Anka behind, she slowly stands up) What? Oh… yeah… Emily and I are fine… (Walks past him to the table to grab the coffee).

LUKE: (Turns to look at her) The two of you looked like you were fighting outside.

LORELAI: Fighting? No… well… sort of… (brushes it off) It was about the Rose Room.

LUKE: (Nods) Okay (very obviously not sold, he turns to walk to the door – but he stops himself and turns back – and with one calm but direct tone) I don't believe you.

LORELAI: (Surprised, and realizing that Luke didn't buy her story) What?

LUKE: It's not about the Rose Room… is it?

LORELAI: (Sets the mug down on the table, as she realizes that she may have to reveal the truth no matter how unready she is) Luke.

LUKE: (Shakes his head) Why are you keeping things from me? Is it the wedding? Are you having second thoughts?

LORELAI: (Surprised at the question) What? No! I'm not having second thoughts about the wedding. I want to…

LUKE: (Cuts her off as he starts to rant) Do you think we're rushing into it? I know it's all happening fast… but it doesn't seem like it is… does it?

LORELAI: (Shaking her head, she takes one step closer) Luke…. No.

LUKE: We've waited so long, Lorelai. I don't understand.

LORELAI: Luke, it's not the wedding. I want to marry you… this is all I've wanted.

LUKE: (Places both the hands on his sides) Then what is it?

LORELAI: (Winces, then begins to reveal the truth) It's…

LUKE: You don't want to tell me.

LORELAI: I do!

LUKE: Then why is it so difficult for you to just come out and say it? I thought this time it was different for us… we weren't going to keep anything from each other.

LORELAI: (Takes a couple of steps closer to him) Luke…

LUKE: (A little annoyed, he rubs his forehead) You know what? Tell me when you're ready. (With that he leaves the apartment).

Camera on Lorelai as she places her hands on her face to cover it in shame – worried that she may have caused more problems than fix them.

CUT to the INT. LUKE'S DINER – A MINUTE LATER.

STAGE DIRECTION:  
Lorelai rushes downstairs and stops at the end of the counter, then looks at Luke – who stops cleaning the counter-top and faces her. Lorelai notices all the customers keeping the diner busy. Not having the strength to pursue it further, she sighs and walks to the exit. She leaves. Camera fades on Luke as he sighs and drop the rag on the counter.

INT. THE GREEK CAFÉ – SATURDAY EVENING

Rory and Paris enter the semi-busy café and stand behind a few customers.

PARIS: (Nods) Looks like a decent place.

RORY: Yeah, I like it. Found it last week, when I took my lunch hour to walk around the block and familiarize myself.

PARIS: I see.

RORY: Their Baklava is so good. Combined with their Greek coffee. Mmm.

PARIS: Greek Coffee?

RORY: Very much like Turkish Coffee.

PARIS: (Still observing the surroundings) Ah. There's a table by the window. I'll go grab it. (Before Rory could respond, Paris bolts to get the table)

As Rory begins to turn back, a familiar face enters the café and stands behind her. It takes Rory a second to realize who it is because he doesn't have his signature accessory with him – the newspaper. Nate, still very much oblivious to Rory's existence, stands behind her and pulls out his wallet.

RORY: (Does a double-take – then sighs) Hey.

NATE: (Looks up from his wallet, and realizes who it is) Hey.

RORY: (Trying to make conversation) Come here often?

NATE: (For the first time, he looks directly at her – which makes Rory nervous) Yeah… been coming here for years. Great Baklava.

RORY: Oh yeah, I tried it a few days ago… (awkwardly) love it.

Nate nods, and then goes back to his wallet. Rory (awkwardly) realizing that their conversation may have just ended, she turns back around. It's her turn…

RORY: (To the Barista) Oh… hi. Two baklavas and two coffees for here, please.

Rory hands the barista some dollars, and receives some change – then the barista places two plates of baklava and two small cups of coffee – clearly more than Rory's hands can carry at once. She struggles trying to figure out a way she can carry it all at once (a few 'umms" are heard).

NATE: (Surprisingly offers) I'll bring the coffee over.

RORY: Oh, thanks (As she walks away, she closes her eyes in embarrassment).

We can faintly hear Nate's order.

NATE: (Familiar with the café employees) Hey Helen, just a small cappuccino to go. (He hands the barista the correct change).

PARIS: (Who had been watching the whole scene from her seat – comments as Rory places the plates on the table) That was interesting.

Nate follows with the two coffees.

RORY: (Still standing) Thank you. It was really nice of you.

NATE: No problem. (Looks at Paris) Hi.

RORY: Oh… Nate, this is my friend Paris Gellar… Paris, (with a subtle eye raise) this is Nate DiLuca.

NATE: (Nods) Hello Paris.

PARIS: (Nods) Nate.

To Rory's surprise…

NATE: Do you live around here?

PARIS: My parents do, I'm currently living at Cambridge…

NATE: Ah, Harvard.

PARIS: Medical… yeah.

As she sits in her seat, Rory frowns at the completely natural conversation between the two.

NATE: (Nods) Great. Just started?

PARIS: In August.

NATE: (Nods again, then hears the barista call his name) That's me. (Looks over at Rory) Are you editing the Freedom piece? (Paris looks over at Rory)

RORY: Yes, I am.

NATE: (As he starts to move away) Can I have that by Monday afternoon? I think I want to run it sometime this week (Rory nods. Nate looks at Paris) Good luck with school.

PARIS: Thanks. (Nate takes his coffee and leaves the establishment).

Rory looks at Paris in an accusatory manner.

PARIS: What?

RORY: Congratulations, he knows more about you in the last couple of minutes, than he ever took the time to know about me the past week.

PARIS: (As she stirs her coffee) I don't see anything wrong with the guy – except maybe he's too in love with his work to notice anyone or anything around him.

RORY: He completely ignored me.

PARIS: No, he didn't.

RORY: He doesn't like me – why? I don't know.

PARIS: (As she holds the small cup up to her lips) I think you're reading too much into it.

RORY: Argh. He just bugs me so much. And the worst thing is… he's completely oblivious to it. And he doesn't even know I exist.

PARIS: (With her eyes raised) You need to get over yourself, Rory. Just because he doesn't talk to you, doesn't mean he hates you… and you're right… he's oblivious about your existence. Not everyone needs to realize that.

RORY: (Frowns again) Gee, thanks.

PARIS: (As she sips on her coffee) Anytime.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK LIVING ROOM - STAIRWAY – SATURDAY NIGHT

As we enter the scene, we see Lorelai sitting at the bottom of the stairs in the living room – looking at what seems to be a photograph. She's deep in thought. She hears someone enter the house. It's Luke. He looks around the foyer and finds her seated at the bottom of the stairs. He walks over and stands by the banister.

LORELAI: (Clearly exhausted by the day's events, she manages to smile) Hey.

LUKE: (Sighs) Hey. (Then he takes a step further and sits next to her on the stairs. He sees the photo in her hand) What's that? (Lorelai hands him the photo. He examines it) When you had Rory…

LORELAI: (Nods, as she subtly examines his face) Yeah. (Then she looks at the photo as well) The day after she was brought home from the hospital. (Luke turns his head to look at Lorelai – and she continues) You know, I was so afraid all throughout my pregnancy… and even after I had Rory… I was still very unsure of what I needed to do… But I remember (points at the photo) that day so well… It hit me, you know? It suddenly hit me that I was going to be stuck with this child… _my_ child - for the rest of my life. (Luke listens intensely) I realized that it was up to me to take care of her… so I went into uber-protective mode. I told myself that I would take care of her no matter what… and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything stand in the way of me taking of her. I wanted her to have everything she would ever want, but it had to be on my terms… I wanted to control the situation… and in doing so… I neglected including my parents, neglected including her own father… and what did I get out of it?

LUKE: (Offers) A perfect daughter.

LORELAI: True… Rory was the best thing to ever happen to me. But I grew further and further away from my parents. What was already in ruins got worse. I sheltered Rory in a way that she couldn't have the relationship any child would want with her father. I'm no better than Anna, Luke. I am to blame for the distance between Chris and Rory.

LUKE: (Shakes his head) That's not true.

LORELAI: Yes, Chris has his faults… and there are plenty of them. But I only encouraged their relationship – on my own terms. (With sudden teary eyes) I've been the most selfish mother…

LUKE: (Places his hand on her back) Lorelai… please don't do this…

LORELAI: No, I need you to know my faults.

LUKE: Rory and her grandparents have never been closer… and it seems from what I've heard, Chris is trying to connect with Rory more than ever…

LORELAI: (Nods, but still teary eyed) Yes… but I don't want to repeat my mistakes ever again. (Chuckles) Funny I should say that because all I've been doing the past couple of days is keep things from you.

LUKE: (Utterly confused) Lorelai, what's going on? What does any of this have to do with…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off) I'm pregnant, Luke.

LUKE: (Pulls back a bit) What?

LORELAI: (Without a single blink, she looks at his face) I'm about four weeks pregnant.

LUKE: (In shock) Ugh.

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes and repeats) We're going to have a baby.

LUKE: (Dumbfounded) Huh?

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Are you okay?

LUKE: We're going to have a baby?

LORELAI: (Nods) We are.

LUKE: (Suddenly stands up and looks down at Lorelai) The two of us. We're going to have a baby?

LORELAI: (Chuckles a bit more, and stands up) Yes.

LUKE: (Still in shock, gets protective – he takes her gently and tries to escort her to the nearest chair) Wait… you shouldn't be standing (but realizes that there aren't any furniture) Oh… umm.

LORELAI: (Laughing, she stops him) Luke… I'm going to have a baby… I haven't been diagnosed with vertigo.

LUKE: (Holds on to her and for the first time a smile appears on his face) I'm going to be a father… again.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Yes. But this time you get to experience it all.

LUKE: (Realizes) What you said before… that's why you were hiding this from me? (Realizes once more) Emily too?

LORELAI: I was going to tell you… but all these thoughts just got me so worried about the future.

LUKE: There's no chance in hell would I ever let you or this baby go. You know that, right?

LORELAI: (Smiles) I know.

LUKE: And you will be a great mother, like you've been with Rory.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) I don't know about that… it's been 23 years since the first one.

LUKE: (Firmly states) You're going to be great. (Lorelai smiles at how wonderful this man is) And I don't want you to ever doubt yourself… or us… ever again.

LORELAI: (Nods, through her almost tears) I won't.

LUKE: (Pulls back a bit, and looks at her covered stomach, and speaks softly) We're having a baby.

LORELAI: (Smiles) We are.

Scene fades as Luke pulls her in and kisses her.

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – SUNDAY MORNING

Scene opens with Lorelai at the table. She is holding the phone – almost as if she's waiting for a call. Luke, having just poured some orange juice in a couple of glasses, sets them on the table… and sits next to her.

LORELAI: She should call any minute now. (The phone rings) Ah! (She answers) Rory?

Scene CUTS between the apartment and the Gilmore Study.

RORY: (Standing next to her grandparents – she speaks) Hey mom. I've got grandma and grandpa here, like you requested. What's up?

RICHARD: (Who is seated in his chair – is confused) Yes, what's this about?

EMILY: (Calmly) Patience, Richard. (Richard frowns at how calm she is).

LUKE: Hey there.

RORY: Hello Luke.

LORELAI: (Hitting the speaker button) Okay, I am dialing April now.

RICHARD: (Looks up at Emily – who is leaning against the desk) April? Why are we talking to April? What's going on? (They hear the phone ringing)

RORY: (Smiles) Yeah, what's going on?

LORELAI: Hold on guys.

APRIL: Hello?

Scene now cuts between April's bedroom in NM, the Gilmore study and Luke's apartment.

LORELAI: April!

LUKE: Hello, April.

APRIL: (Cheerfully) Hey Lorelai… hey dad! (Richard clears his throat to be included)

LORELAI: Oh. Mom – dad… April. April… my mother and father.

APRIL: Oh. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore.

EMILY: (Curiously) Hello April.

RICHARD: (Smiles) It's a pleasure to finally meet… (raises an eye as he realizes the mode of communication) ahem… you, April.

RORY: Hello April!

APRIL: Rory!

RORY: (Chuckles) This is fun.

LORELAI: (Chuckles as well) Isn't it? (Luke rolls his eyes)

RICHARD: (Not wanting to waste any more time) Alright… now that you have us all on the phone, Lorelai…

LORELAI: Oh… yes… yes. Now that everyone is here… (tilts her head at Luke) Luke and I would like to share something with you (Emily smirks)…

Lorelai and Luke take a moment to smile at each other, while everyone is intensely listening to silence.

RICHARD: Well?

LORELAI: Luke and I are having a baby.

Everyone hears a sudden squeal on the phone, and everyone except Rory pull back a bit. Rory chuckles. Richard is taken by complete surprise and looks at Emily.

APRIL: (Makes a guilty face) Oops. Sorry everyone. This is great news!

RORY: (Extremely happy) Oh my god, mom… Luke! This is great news!

LUKE: (Awkwardly) Thank you April and Rory.

RICHARD: (A perfect balance to the high-pitched voices) This is such a surprise. Congratulations, Luke and Lorelai. Definitely something worth celebrating. (Looks up at his wife) Emily?

EMILY: (Tries to act surprised) Yes, definitely a surprise. (Richard raises an eye). Congratulations.

LORELAI: Well (sighs) that's all we wanted to really say.

APRIL: (Being herself) I hope it's a boy!

RORY: (Chuckles again) I hope so too!

Richard and Emily, clearly not used to squealing young girls – look at each other.

LORELAI: Okay guys. We will talk to you later.

RICHARD: Have a good day, everyone.

RORY: Talk to you soon, mom! Bye Luke… and April!

APRIL: Bye everyone!

Luke and Lorelai hang up and look at each other.

LUKE: Yeah, that was very weird.

LORELAI: (Smiles) … but fun. (Chuckles)

CUT to the GILMORE STUDY

RICHARD: (Sits back and crosses his arms) Well then, that was quite interesting. (Emily continues to stay quiet and nod).

RORY: (Sighs, then with a cheerful voice…) This calls for a celebration… (Her cell phone rings) Oops… it's me… (she pulls her cell phone from her jean pocket and sees an unfamiliar number – then looks up at Richard and Emily) I will take this outside.

RICHARD: (Just as Rory leaves, looks at Emily) I'm curious, Emily. Why aren't you more surprised at the news?

EMILY: (With a mischievous smirk) My daughter and I shared a secret for almost three days.

RICHARD: Ah.

CUT to the EXT. GILMORE STUDY

RORY: (Answers the phone) Hello?

LOGAN: Hello Rory.

Scene cuts between Logan's apartment in San Francisco and the Gilmore mansion.

RORY: (With a sudden surprise) Logan?

LOGAN: How have you been?

RORY: (Unsure of how to react) I… I am fine. How are you?

LOGAN: (Nods as he paces with one hand in his trouser pocket) Not bad.

RORY: (Clearly taken back by the call) Good. (She makes her way to the back of the house – and closes the door behind her)

LOGAN: I called to congratulate you on your new job.

RORY: (Smoothes her long bangs) New job?

LOGAN: Yeah, Hugo told me you got a job at the Hartford Courant.

RORY: Oh… yeah. I did. (Then states) I also worked in Iowa.

LOGAN: I know… Hugo told me that too – when you first started. (Stops pacing and looks at his shoes) I wanted to congratulate you then too, but it was too soon. You know?

RORY: Yeah.

LOGAN: (Tries to make it easier on her, so he chuckles) Couldn't keep up with Obama?

Scene fades on Rory as she slightly smiles.

END CREDITS

**Next week on the Gilmore Girls…**

VOICEOVER: A new friendship begins…

RORY: (On the phone – smiling) Hey there.

LOGAN: (On the phone as well) Happy birthday, Ace.

**VOICEOVER: … amidst all the celebration…**

TOWNIES: (As Rory walks into the diner) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RORY!!!

Rory laughs in surprise.

CUT

LORELAI: (Gasps at an object not visible to the viewers) You made that? (A shot of Luke smiling)

**VOICEOVER: With problems to overcome…**

LORELAI: (To Sookie) I don't know where we're going for our honeymoon. We haven't been able to decide.

SOOKIE: I'm sure there's an easy way to figure it out (A shot of the townies at what seems to be a town meeting).

CUT

RORY: (To Ken) I don't know why he's such a jerk (Shot of Rory seeing Nate behind her)

**VOICEOVER: Will he finally notice her?**

NATE: (A little annoyed) You may want to read up on my job description before you go around making assumptions on how I should do my job.

RORY: But… (Nate walks away)

**VOICEOVER: How will Rory's 23rd birthday go down? Tune in to find out next week…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There you have it. Will post teaser of 8.08 some time this week. It will begin a few weeks after the end of 8.07. Is it Rory-centric? You may have to read and find out.

Reviews will keep this puppy alive, people. Really. Thoughts, concerns, compliments, complaints, goals, dreams, nightmares, stories about your weird uncle… all welcome.


End file.
